


Deviant

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of fluff if you squint, Anko has a big dick, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Better than Icha Icha, But it's mostly just an excuse to get Kakashi laid, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Kinky, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Sakura is the deviant in this one, Seduction Mission, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slutty!Sakura, Sub!Ino, Threesome - F/F/M, Virginity, dom!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: Kakashi wouldn't call it spying - he just likes to be in the know. But during his weekly trip to the jounin bar, he overhears a conversation between his former student and her best friend that leaves him questioning exactly how well he knows both kunoichi. He certainly didn't think that sweet little Sakura-chan was capable of putting a deviant like him to shame.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless, gratuitous smut. This is my first time writing in ages, but I cranked this out over the course of one weekend. I was inspired by an old but glorious threesome fic called Slipper Orchid by Saro where Ino convinces Naruto and Sakura to go home with her. However, Kakashi/Sakura is my faaaaavorite and I wanted to play with the idea of a submissive Ino and slutty Sakura, so here it is!

Hatake Kakashi always took the corner booth at the jounin bar. Call it what you will, but a shinobi should always watch his back, and that became much easier with his back to a wall. Considering that the only person that could easily demolish that wall was sitting with her blonde-haired friend in the booth next to him, he could let his guard down… a little. 

Being Tsunade’s apprentice, he was well aware of Haruno Sakura’s temper, and if liquor affected her like it did Tsunade, it would be in his best interest to be aware of his surroundings. He had heard enough from Jiraiya about being on the wrong end of Tsunade’s fist, and even though Kakashi hid his face from the general public, he liked it enough to keep it from being rearranged by his former student.

Kakashi in the corner of this particular bar was a familiar enough sight. He often came here between missions to nurse a cup of sake with his nose in a copy of Icha Icha. He would never admit it aloud, but even he, the cool-as-a-cucumber and massively introverted copy-nin, needed to be around people every once in awhile. He rarely chose to interact with anyone, but Kakashi’s guilty pleasure was not just re-reading Icha Icha over and over again - it was snooping on the interactions of his fellow shinobi. Now, he wasn’t a gossip, per se - he never told anyone what he heard. In a village of shinobi, there are few secrets, and he prided himself on holding many of them. It did make for excellent blackmail material.

He scanned the room from behind his book. 

Genma, Raidou, and Ibiki sat in the corner across from him. Ibiki had his back against the wall, quietly watching Raidou and Genma bicker about Raidou’s new girlfriend - some ANBU kunoichi. Genma wanted to know how she was in the sack, and Raidou wasn’t the type to kiss and tell. Nothing new here. 

Next to them was Sasuke, Naruto, and… Hinata. _That was different._ Sasuke concealed his feelings well enough to the outsider, but Kakashi felt the spike of irritation in Sasuke’s chakra as Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata. Frustration at being the third wheel, perhaps? Or maybe even… jealousy? This would require more investigation.

In the dead center of the bar at a table was the loudest event - Anko arm-wrestling some fresh-faced brunette jounin that she had goaded into a match. Kiba, Lee, and TenTen stood around them with encouragement ranging from Lee’s “use the power of youth” to Kiba’s more crass “show ‘em how big your dick is!” The jounin was too cocky even realize that he was snared in Anko’s trap, and in fact, Anko probably would show him the size of her “dick” that night. Most of the jounin in the bar had fallen into bed with Anko at some point (she was incredibly persistent) but it was rare for one man or woman to satisfy her. Some things never changed. 

The booth closest to the bar side held Sai and Yamato. Sai observed every interaction in the bar with the same close eye that Kakashi used, but with running commentary to Yamato. Sai had correctly deduced Anko’s intentions and asked Yamato if arm-wrestling is some unusual mating ritual he had never heard of. Yamato immediately choked on his drink. 

And that left Sakura and Ino at the booth beside him. Their cheeks were rosy from the liquor of their fruity cocktails, but they were speaking unusually softly tonight. It didn’t matter - it was no difficult task for his trained ears to pick up the conversation. 

“Don’t be a bitch, Forehead. I know you were nervous about your first A-rank mission, too,” Ino bit out before taking a sip of her drink.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “I know I was, and I came back fine. You’ll come back in one piece, Ino-pig. The head of that evil clan will be so enamored with your huge boobs that he won’t even see your kunai coming.”

Ino gasped, “How did you know it was a seduction mission? Also, my boobs aren’t my only asset, _Sakura._ ”

“I have my sources,” Sakura smirked around her straw. “But really, even without that knowledge, I can tell that you’re nervous to lose your virginity.”

Kakashi perked up. _Ino, a virgin?_ That didn’t make sense. 

Scoffing, Ino threw back, “Fuck off! You know I’ve done everything but. I’m not a slut like you.”

Kakashi braced himself for fists to start flying but was surprised when Sakura threw her head back and laughed. Sakura’s hands slid just below her neck to unbutton the top two buttons of her dress and fan herself in the hot bar. She leaned forward to expose her neckline and a hint of cleavage, toyed with her straw between two fingertips the way one would play with a nipple, and murmured, “I would disagree. You’re a slut for me.”

Sakura’s words shook Kakashi to his core. _What the fuck is going on?_ When did little pink Sakura learn how to talk like that? 

Ino flushed prettily and fucking _whimpered._ “Sakura, not here.” 

“Yes, _here._ ” Sakura leaned back in her seat, crossed her arms and looked just as dangerous as her shishou. “You don’t want to lose your virginity to the enemy, and that’s fair. But it’s your fault that none of the Konoha men met your ridiculously high standards… though you were still content to blow them.” Ino gave an indignant hmph and looked down at the table, but didn’t deny it. 

Sakura reached across the table and lifted Ino’s chin with her index finger. “Look around this bar. Which one do you want to take you home and spread your legs tonight?” But Ino’s blue eyes didn’t move away from Sakura’s green eyes, dark with desire. 

“Or maybe you just want me to take you home. I know all the best ways to make you come, after all,” Sakura said with a husky voice, thumb stroking Ino’s cheek. Ino shuddered at her words, and Kakashi could see her thighs clench together under the table. 

_Fuck._ That had pulled Kakashi’s eyes up from his book. He had played a small part in Sakura’s training when she turned sixteen. Seduction training was required for every kunoichi before taking their first A-rank mission, as it often became a crucial mission component - or at times, a survival tactic. He guided her through the mildest aspects of flirting and touching a man. Anko was in charge of the more… hands-on parts of the training. But back then, he had been able to stay cool and professional. Somehow, in three years, she’d managed to become a full-blown seductress. He was not feeling so calm and collected now. 

Even more, they had _done this before._ He could picture Sakura’s pink hair between Ino’s legs, and the thought alone made him so hot. Never in a million years would he have anticipated that his weekly bar espionage would result in this. He swallowed hard when Sakura slyly beckoned Ino over to her side of the table, hidden behind the increased chaos of Anko winning her match and the fresh-faced jounin buying a round for the bar. 

Ino obediently climbed into Sakura’s lap - _Ino, obedient?_ \- and Kakashi devoured the sight of Sakura’s teeth sinking in the nape of Ino’s neck, drinking in the sight of Ino swallowing a moan, though it certainly wouldn’t have been heard over the noise in the bar anyway. Sakura’s hands stroked Ino’s hips while Ino’s arms slid around her neck. But if he wasn’t hard before, it was Sakura’s whisper of _“he’s watching you”_ that did it. 

It took half a second for Kakashi to realize who _he_ was before Ino lifted her hazy, lusty blue eyes to meet Kakashi’s exposed eye. Sakura smirked before turning Ino’s face and expertly catching her lips, showing just a hint of tongue sliding against cherry tongue. Sakura made sure to demonstrate how much ownership she had over Ino’s mouth, and Kakashi shifted uncomfortably in his seat to hide his arousal. He barely acknowledged that he had put his book down completely.

Sakura pulled away to whisper in her ear. “I think Kakashi-sensei likes what he sees, Ino-chan. Is he the one you want?” Ino’s fingertips dug into Sakura’s strong shoulders as Sakura bit her earlobe, and Ino shyly nodded. Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat. _I am in an elaborate genjustu. There is no way that this is happening._ But Sakura tilted her head to make eye contact with Kakashi and destroyed his resolve to figure out what trap had been laid for him with a lilting suggestion of “Do you want both of us?”

 _Genjustu be damned, I am here for this._ He was so hard, he could barely think. Honestly, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had gotten laid - fuck, it might have been Anko’s crazy ass. Sakura wasn’t his student anymore, and everyone already thought he was a pervert, anyway. 

During his internal monologue, Ino must have agreed. Suddenly, they were up, and Sakura’s words of “Kakashi-sensei won’t be late if he knows what’s good for him,” breezed by the table as they left the bar. He waited 15 seconds before following.

———

Sasuke was pissed. Of course, Naruto had to bring the Hyuuga. The idiot couldn’t take a hint. Sasuke watched as Naruto slid his arm around the shoulders of the Hyuuga girl. The Uchiha took a swig of sake to wash down his rage, and let his eyes wander around the bar. 

Fascinatingly enough, he caught a glimpse of Sakura and Ino leaving together. This normally wouldn’t interest him, but the way Sakura’s arm possessively wrapped around Ino’s waist did, even more so when Sakura’s hand slid down to Ino’s ass and gave a light pinch.

 _Interesting, indeed._ His former teammate had grown into a powerful kunoichi, and somehow managed to take the upper hand with Ino. He admired that - it wasn’t an easy task.

But what caught his eye, even more, was the way their former sensei followed them out… rather stiffly for a shinobi. _Oh hell no._ Is everyone getting laid but him tonight? Sasuke’s temper ignited and he stood up.

“Hey, teme! What’s your problem?” Naruto cried out, Hinata jumping slightly in her seat.

“I’m leaving.” Sasuke departed from the table without ceremony but made it only a few feet before a dark-haired man in a skimpy top caught his eye. Sai, was it? His _replacement_? He glowered, but Sai responded with a strange smile.

 _Fuck it._ Sasuke approached Yamato and Sai’s table. He looked at the dark-haired boy before gruffly announcing, “You. Come with me.” 

Sai raised an eyebrow to Yamato. “Is this a mating ritual, as well? It seems that Sasuke is unimpressed with Naruto’s penis.” 

Yamato knew better than to be drinking something this time. Sai left with Sasuke.

———

By the time Kakashi slid through the window of Sakura’s apartment, Sakura was already peeling Ino’s skirt off. The scent of their heady arousal filled the room and made him dizzy. Two sets of hungry eyes turned to him and he felt an unfamiliar sensation. 

He felt like _prey._ This was new.

His hand brushed through his silver hair nervously before he stammered out, “Are you sure you, um, beautiful young kunoichi really want an old man like me? I would hate to impose.” Sakura pulled Ino in for a rough kiss, tangling tongues for a moment before unceremoniously throwing her back on the bed. Ino gave a weak sound of protest and watched as Sakura stalked over to her former sensei. 

His former student grabbed him by the vest and pulled his masked lips to within a hair’s breadth of hers. Her silky voice whispered, “You can’t tell me you’ve never fantasized about this, _sensei._ ” Kakashi couldn’t deny what the use of that title did to him. Of course, _he had,_ but it never seemed like something that could really happen. Especially not after the fumbling, awkward seduction training. He didn’t think Sakura had it in her.

As if she could read his mind, she smiled and reminded him, “Look underneath the underneath, Kakashi-sensei. Do you really think I couldn’t have seduced you three years ago? What’s my greatest strength?” Her palm slid over the bulge in his pants and he groaned.

“Y-Your chakra control?” Kakashi choked out as she stroked him through his pants. Sakura smirked, and there was something so intoxicating knowing that she could just as easily choose to break him. 

“I said the _greatest_ strength, Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura purred, using her other hand to bring one of his gloves to her mouth. She bit the base of his glove and slowly pulled it off with her teeth before guiding his bare hand to touch her left breast through her dress. “Try again.”

Kakashi’s brain had few words to offer and instead directed his attention to rolling her nipple between his nimble fingers. Her back arched and she moaned lightly in pleasure. “Genjustu… recognition?” he tried weakly. 

Sakura sighed disappointedly, but his answer didn’t keep her from reaching up to finish unbuttoning her dress. She let it fall to the ground and Kakashi drank in the sight of her in just breast bindings and shorts. Sakura definitely was not his young and naive little student anymore - she was all woman. She smiled seductively before announcing, “Shinobi underestimate me, Kakashi-sensei. You should know that better than anyone else.”

Their moment was interrupted by a small moan coming from the bed behind them. Kakashi could see Ino on the bed, head propped up with a pillow, stroking herself through her panties while watching the exchange. He felt himself grow impossibly harder. Without turning around, Sakura called out to Ino, “Get over here and put those pretty lips to work, Ms. _Everything But._ ”

Ino feigned irritation and dramatically rolled herself off the bed. She could pretend she was offended all she wanted, but her excitement was palpable as she dropped to her knees before him. Sakura grabbed Ino by her ponytail and forced her to look up at them. Ino’s face flushed with embarrassment and arousal, but Sakura’s face was almost gleeful. “Do you think Kakashi-sensei knows your nickname?” He did, but he wasn’t going to admit it right before the _Blowjob Queen_ wrapped her lips around him. 

“Open your mouth, Ino-chan.” Ino opened her pink luscious lips without question before Sakura bent down and _spit in her mouth._ Even years of Icha Icha couldn’t have prepared him for this. His dick twitched as he watched Ino swallow. Sakura let Ino’s hair fall before she slid down behind her. Sakura purred into her ear, “Show Kakashi-sensei how you earned your title.” 

Ino’s hands shook with excitement while they undid Kakashi’s pants and pulled his hard cock out. He slid his mask down just enough to reveal his Sharingan, because he wanted to commit this image to memory for life: the blonde’s hands holding his cock with her lips parted and ready to take him in her mouth, and his pink-haired former student with a sultry smile, running her hands over the nearly naked body of her best friend-turned-lover. It still left him reeling that scantily-clad Ino-chan was a virgin, and his innocent little Sakura-chan was a sexual deviant that put him to shame. He was going to enjoy every moment of this. 

Ino may have been a virgin, but she wasn’t innocent, and she proved it with the smirk on her lips before running her tongue over the head of his cock. She grasped the base before trailing her lips down the side of his cock in a wet kiss. She dragged her tongue over every inch before doing something that nobody had done before - she dipped down to suck his balls into her mouth. “ _Fuck,_ Ino!” he groaned loudly, hands roughly grabbing her hair when he felt her palm stroke over the head of his cock. Kakashi noted that her thighs clenched together at the sound that left his lips, and he felt a sense of pride that his pleasure turned her on so deeply.

Sakura noticed as well, because she immediately slapped Ino’s right thigh _hard_ , causing Ino’s legs to spread open once more. Ino released his balls from her mouth and moaned loudly. “Let Kakashi-sensei see your wet panties, slut,” Sakura growled. Kakashi could _smell_ how wet that strike against her creamy skin had made her, even through his mask.

Ino couldn’t help but take Kakashi’s cock back into her mouth. She worked her lips and tongue over his cock like she was starving - it was no mystery why she had earned the title Blowjob Queen. Her enthusiasm paired with her gorgeous blue eyes and curves made for a treat. This line of thought was quickly disrupted by Ino moaning low and deep around his cock, and he looked down to see Sakura’s deft fingers down Ino’s panties. Her hips jerked forward into Sakura’s hand, and his cock jumped at the sight. 

Then, Ino did something with her tongue that made him see stars. He felt his balls draw up, and Sakura breathed into Ino’s ear, “Swallow it.” The sound of Sakura’s voice sent him over the edge, and he threw his head back and filled Ino’s mouth. When Kakashi came back to himself, he heard moaning, but it wasn’t coming from him. Sakura was still teasing Ino’s clit with her fingers, and she was murmuring filthy words into Ino’s ear while she did it. “How did he taste, Ino-chan? Was his cock everything you dreamed of and more? Look at you, dripping wet just from sucking Kakashi-sensei off.” His spent cock twitched listening to the words of the pink-haired woman, and he found this to be far more stimulating than his nights reading Icha Icha. 

“P-Please, Sakura,” Ino begged, writhing against Sakura’s hand. “Make me come!” He would have never guessed that she would be so submissive. He felt himself getting hard all over again.

Sakura removed her hand, and Ino whined, hips still chasing Sakura’s touch. Sakura stood up, grabbed Ino at the base of her ponytail and pulled her up before shoving her back onto the bed. It was obvious that the rough treatment turned the blonde on, and her swollen lips parted with every breath of anticipation. 

“Take that tiny top off, Ino-chan.” Ino quickly pulled her purple top over her head, and both Sakura and Kakashi watched her plentiful tits spill out of it with approval. Sakura turned to Kakashi, and asked sweetly, “Would you mind helping me remove my bindings, Kakashi-sensei?” Kakashi noticed that she kept using the title sensei very deliberately, knowing that it fulfilled his darkest fantasies. 

Of course, he would oblige. He moved behind her but didn’t immediately bring his hands to her breast bindings. It wasn’t that he had never admired the way his former student had grown into a beautiful woman, it was that he had never allowed himself to think about it too deeply. He drank in the sight of Sakura - the curves of her hips and breasts, the muscles of her back, the little scars that peppered her body. She had to be one of the sexiest women he had ever seen naked, and he could feel the power emanating off of her. “See something you like?” Sakura asked knowingly.

Kakashi laughed as he unwound her bindings. “You are something else, Sakura-chan.” In the spirit of being a constant surprise, Sakura turned to face him and very gently tugged his mask down. She gave him plenty of time to stop her, but he found that he didn’t want to. Her sex goddess smirk turned into something softer, knowing that he was letting her see something so secretive. 

Sakura brought her left hand to his face and traced his jawline with her fingertips, landing with a gentle tap on the beauty mark at the corner of his lips. “Beautiful,” she breathed, and he smiled against her hand. A short, sweet moment.

Kakashi watched Sakura’s pupils dilate as she suddenly remembered herself, took the fingers covered in Ino’s wetness and slid them between his lips. Without the mask, there was nothing to protect him from the delight of Ino’s scent and taste, and it stoked his desire to bury his face between her legs. He stroked his tongue lovingly over Sakura’s fingers and enjoyed the way she squirmed from the sensation. She pulled her fingers away, eyes hazy, and turned her head to Ino on the bed. Sakura placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “She’s waiting for you, sensei.” It felt like it only took a moment before she had stripped Kakashi of his vest, shirt, pants, and remaining glove, and he was just as naked as Ino. 

He turned from prey to predator, prowling across the bed to where Ino lay, wet and wanting. Ino’s chest was flushed, and she was panting with unfulfilled need. He slid up her body and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. She kissed him back with desperation, sucking his tongue into her mouth in a way that reminded him of how she had sucked him off just a few minutes prior, and he pulled away to catch his breath before he lost control. “Kakashi-sensei,” Ino keened, grinding her body against his. 

“We won’t leave you and your sweet pussy wanting, Ino-chan,” he murmured as he slid down to the juncture of her thighs. He inhaled the delicious scent of her arousal before running his tongue along her folds. Ino’s hands were immediately in his silver hair, arching her back like his touch was lightning. She couldn’t see his smirk, but she could feel it. Kakashi took the opportunity to slide one long finger inside her. He felt tight cunt ripple around his finger, heard her desperate moan, and answered it with a long suck on her clit.

Ino went wild underneath him, and a now naked Sakura sat on the bed beside Kakashi, running her filthy mouth again. “She’s so responsive, isn’t she? She’s so close, sensei. Make her come with that wicked tongue of yours,” she said huskily. He was vaguely aware that he was grinding his hard cock into the mattress as he picked up the pace of his sucking, stroking hard against the upper wall of her cunt with his finger. He looked up and saw Ino desperately pinching her nipples, and he knew what would send her over the edge. Sakura had moved beside Ino and was whispering in her ear, “Come for Kakashi-sensei, you beautiful bitch.” 

It took three hard strokes of his tongue for Ino to come apart. She writhed and shook and trapped his head between her creamy thighs while she screamed his name. Kakashi could understand why Sakura couldn’t keep her hands off Ino if that was the way she came every time. His cock throbbed painfully, but he patiently waited for Ino to come down from her high.

Kakashi slowly slid his finger out, and Ino shuddered at the sensation on her overly sensitive flesh. He sat up to see Sakura right as she placed a gentle kiss on Ino’s lips. Ino smiled and sighed, still riding out the waves. When Sakura pulled away, she rose up, and her gorgeous green eyes darkened upon seeing Kakashi, cock hard against his stomach. A shiver ran down his spine at the pure lust in her gaze. She crawled along the bed to him, straddling his legs and running her hands over his chest. She lifted her head up to look at him, but somehow still managed to look like a queen on her throne.

He held onto his restraint for one more breath before wrapping his arm around the small of the pink-haired kunoichi’s back and pressing his lips against hers. He explored her mouth, finding that her kiss was less wild than Ino’s, but with a degree of deliberate control that he found just as sexy. Suddenly, her tongue _vibrated_ against his, and he groaned into her mouth from the new sensation. He heard Ino’s laugh from the other end of the bed. “Chakra control,” she laughed, obviously having been on the receiving end of Sakura’s tricks.

Sakura drew back, but only after a chakra-enhanced swipe of the tongue against his lips, leaving them tingling in her absence. She took on her medic-nin persona for just a moment to say, “The properties of chakra can be used for very practical and very… pleasurable purposes. But I have the feeling that if I were to use them on you, Kakashi-sensei, you wouldn’t last very long.” 

Kakashi laughed huskily and responded with “You have such little faith,” but knew deep down that she was correct, especially when she started grinding her wet pussy along his rock hard cock. “Are you going to show me what you’ve learned since your training, Sakura-chan?”

The little minx reached down to rub the head of his cock against her entrance, whimpering, “I’ve been working very, very hard, _sensei_.” And Kakashi’s attention was all on Sakura, lithe and perfect as she sank down on him. He groaned loudly, admiring pretty pink Sakura’s wet cunt spread around him. 

“Slut,” Ino coughed from behind them, and Kakashi laughed thickly, enjoying the way Sakura pulsed around him with anger. 

Sakura turned over her shoulder and shot daggers at Ino leaning up against the headboard with a look of amusement in her eyes. “I will fuck you up, Ino-pig!” she barked out.

Kakashi took the opportunity to pull back to the tip and thrust deeply into Sakura, knocking the wind out of her anger. “Focus, Sakura-chan. You have fucking to do here.” She cried out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders for leverage before riding him. She was a pretty picture - pink, wet, and rolling her hips in ways that made his toes curl. Thank god he had already come once, or she would have been his undoing. 

“Fuck, Kakashi-sensei… your cock is so thick,” Sakura moaned, moving to slide one hand down to touch herself. His eyes narrowed. _That wouldn’t do._ Kakashi grabbed her by the wrist and redirected her hand to his shoulder. She whined with disappointment for just a moment before his thumb started rubbing circles on her clit. He felt her pussy squeeze around him and she cried out name.

He met her movements, picking up the pace of his thrusts and using his other hand to tug her pink hair back. “Who taught you to have such a filthy fucking mouth, Sakura?” She shuddered around his cock and moaned. 

“I… I-I’m going to come, sensei…” she breathed out brokenly with each thrust. 

Sakura could play innocent and she could play seductress all she wanted, but he knew exactly how much it turned her on to be fucking him, her former teacher. “That’s right, Sakura. Show your sensei how much you love his cock.” 

It took every ounce of control he had to not lose it when he felt Sakura spasming around him, when he felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders as her wetness dripped down his cock. How the fuck had he gotten so lucky to make two beautiful women come tonight? 

But he wasn’t done yet. “Turn around,” he commanded, lifting her off of his cock before the waves of her orgasm had fully subsided. Sakura whined at the emptiness but was faced with Ino, who had been patiently playing with herself at the sight of Sakura getting fucked. Her blue eyes were dark with arousal and envy. “Ino is getting lonely. Get her ready for me.”

Kakashi could read Ino like a book - he could _see_ her pussy clench, and it let him know exactly how much she looked forward to having his cock inside her. Sakura found her determination, remembering Ino’s previous insult. She channeled chakra to her tongue, and Ino found herself writhing under Sakura’s touch. 

Now this… this was _perfect._ Kakashi spread Sakura’s wet cunt open with this thumbs before sliding inside her, his hips meeting the soft skin of her ass. Sakura’s moan against Ino’s pussy, the heat of the room and the smell of female arousal around him everywhere was driving him wild. He drove himself hard into Sakura, reaching around to stroke her with his fingers. Her hips jerked against his touch, and he eagerly drank in the visual of Sakura’s tongue working against Ino’s clit. He was going to make her come one more time for him. 

It didn’t take long. “Look at Sakura, Ino - she really is a slut. She’s soaking wet for us. Don’t you want to watch her come again?”

Even getting worked over by Sakura’s tongue, Ino had the peace of mind to moan, “It’s so hot, Sakura… Come for Kakashi-sensei.” 

It was so good to have a partner in crime. Sakura arched her back, fisted the bedsheets and let go. Kakashi breathed deeply through her orgasm, holding onto the last vestiges of his self-control. He waited this time before pulling out. Sakura collapsed forward into the bed. “How in the hell did you not come, Kakashi-sensei? Is it because you’re an old man?”

Kakashi scoffed with fake offense. “Your ‘experienced’ sounded a lot like ‘old,’ Sakura. That’s a fine way to treat someone that just made you come twice.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waved limply from face-down in the sheets. “Go fuck Ino.” 

Just when he thought Ino couldn’t possibly look more turned on, her chest flushed at the sight of his cock - thick, throbbing, and still slick from Sakura’s wetness. There was a hint of nervousness in her eyes, but in typical Ino fashion, she would never say it out loud. But he knew. 

He moved to the other end of the bed, resting his back against the headboard. “We’ll go slow. Ride me like Sakura did. You can control the depth and the pace until you get comfortable.” Ino’s blue eyes softened with appreciation, and it was obvious that she felt that bringing Kakashi home tonight was the right choice. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him with her shapely thighs, and looked down at his cock. 

Kakashi expected apprehension, but Ino took a leap of faith. She spread her wetness over the head of his cock, and sank down to the hilt quickly. To her credit, she only winced when she was filled to brim. Ino was still for a few breaths, getting acclimated to the feeling of being filled with her first cock. She experimentally lifted her hips and her breath caught. “Like that?” Kakashi asked huskily, and she nodded with a light moan.

“I guess I can see what all the hype is about,” she murmured, leaning against his throat as she started to move up and down. Kakashi noticed Sakura finally pulling herself up from her spot on the bed and appreciatively enjoying the show. She smiled at him with satisfaction, and Kakashi turned his attention back to the blonde beginning to pick up the pace on his dick. Sakura’s hands found their way to Ino’s hips, guiding them slightly from left to right as she rode, and Kakashi groaned low in his throat. 

Sakura’s lips traveled to Ino’s ear, and she whispered, “Squeeze your pussy around his cock.” She felt Ino clench around him and for the millionth time that day, he realized just how dangerous Sakura could truly be. 

“Can I move now, Ino?” Kakashi asked through grit teeth. She nodded her approval, and cried out as Kakashi surged with movement. Sakura’s hands immediately traveled down to toy with Ino’s clit, her hips twisting on his cock. Normally, he would have been happy to take care of Ino himself, but his patience had been tested by the two gorgeous kunoichi in front of him and he was dangerous close to coming. 

Sakura was murmuring a stream of words that barely made sense to his ears while biting and kissing Ino’s neck. He only heard “I want you to lose control, baby. I want him to fill you up,” before he felt his control snap. He drove into Ino’s body _hard,_ and the moment he felt her cunt fluttering around him, he let go.

———

“I’m dead. I’m actually dead,” Kakashi muttered as awareness returned to his body.

Sakura giggled, and he heard a weak laugh from Ino, who was limp in Sakura’s arms. “Luckily, Kakashi-sensei, you’re in the company of not one, but two med-nin. We can fix you right up.” 

Kakashi ran his hand through his sweaty silver hair. “Honestly, with what I’ve learned about the two of you today, I suspect that any of your attempts to fix me might _actually_ kill me.” Sakura just smiled and shrugged.

They collectively sat in silence for a few moments, catching their breath and processing everything that had just happened. Kakashi didn’t really need to know, but a part of him desperately wanted to know…

“Are you two… together?” 

Both Sakura and Ino laughed at his tentative question. Ino managed to get her bearings straight first. “Kakashi-sensei, we’re shinobi. We’re not guaranteed long lives. Sakura is my best friend, and she gets me better than anyone else.” 

That made perfect sense. He had too many friends on the Memorial. 

Sakura’s sex goddess smirk was back quickly and derailed him from the dark train of thought. “I don’t mind sharing. You can come again any time, Kakashi-sensei.”

“You don’t _own_ me, Forehead!”

“Wanna bet, Ino-Pig?”

Kakashi sunk into the bed between the two women. _What a fucking night._


End file.
